Salma Hood Mirror Blog
Hello. This is my Mirror Blog where you can keep up to date with all the busy things going on in my life and what me and my friends like to get up to. ' ''You can click on the OC images to be taken to their character pages ---- MY BEST FRIENDS FOREVER AFTER ---- ''15:57 '' Just got back from school. Hunter helped me out earlier, I couldn't get my locker open. He is kinda Cute! But, I know, he is taken. I would like to meet my huntsman though...soon. '''comment 18:23 '' Hi Salma. Meeting at Hocus Latte Café tomorrow lunch, Mads, Pip and Cerise going. Can you come too? '''comment' 19:14 '' Yeah, sounds great. Ok if I ask Haiz, she's with me right now? '''comment' 19:33 '' That will be great! The more the merrier. Best get there early if we can, it can get busy at lunch. See you tomorrow. '''comment' ---- 08:08 '' Just a quick post before school starts. Please, Hood Hollow at the weekend. Help needed for clean up after the Marsh King. Marsh Pit was a portable diner this time and he dumped stuff in the wishing well. Ashlynn, please be there with the animals to help if you can. Thanks everyone. '''comment' 08:13 Hi Salma. I am there, Tiny too and Jack and Jill's children. Perfect fit for the well and Tiny can help bring them up and down safely. Spoken to them and they all agree. Try not to worry. comment 08:14 I will be there. I cannot let everyone down since I did such a good job ridding Book End of him. I will make sure the media are there too. The publicity will help. comment 08:30 '' No Duchess please! Hood's do not want media there, we would prefer to keep it low key. Thanks for your help but please just bring yourself along and that will be enough. '''comment' 08:34 Well dear, my expertise is not in the cleaning area. I'm sure you will all do a fantastic job without me, but if ever you change your mind and need media support for your troubles, DON'T ASK ME! comment 08:39 '' Thanks Duchess. True to form as usual. '''comment' 08:42 '' Duchess really? Forget it Salma. I will be there too, it will be fine. '''comment' 08:45 '' Thanks Raven. Glad you're on board. See you later too at Hocus Latte Café....make mine a chocco mallow latte please! '''comment' 08:48 '' No problem. Got to go...General Villany beckons me, don't want to be late for grumpy Badwolf! '''comment' 08:50 Hey Raven! Easy with the grumpy! (Just kidding..I know how he can be). Count me in Salma. Mum'll be there too. It will be sorted in no time. comment 08:55 '' Thanks Everyone. See you in Chemythstry in 10 mins Cerise. '''comment' ---- 08:25 '' Thronecoming! Sooooo excited! Has anyone not voted? I got my amazing emerald green ballgown with the most stylish African head-dress. I am all a jitter with excitement. '''comment' 08:45 Hey calm down, ha ha! It is exciting but you will wear yourself out. Save it for the big day!!! :) comment 08:51 Oh Salma! I know exactly what you mean. It is gong to be spell-tacular!! Can't wait. comment ---- 15:18 '' Got my Thronecoming outfit. I love it! '''comment' ---- ---- Category:Mirror Blogs Category:Salma Hood Pages Category:Mirror Blog Users